


A Darker Timeline [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Banned Together Bingo [36]
Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Mob, Art, Crimes & Criminals, Fanart, Guns, M/M, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve and Tony sneak into one of AIM's many hideouts, intending to steal the shipment of weapons they stole from another organisation.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Banned Together Bingo [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122326
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	A Darker Timeline [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Banned Together Bingo 2020 (Gen Card) prompt [ “Weapons and Gangs” [G1]](https://i.imgur.com/VpCjsis.jpg)
> 
>  **Interpretation of Prompt:** Mob AU where Tony Stark leads the Avengers. A group that enforces vigilantly justice in the underworld community.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
